ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Nickelodeon started out as a studio before launching its own TV channel?
You may know that Nicktoons started in 1991 in our real world, but for this AU version, imagine if what would've be like if a channel Nickelodeon would've started by making their canon of animated television series only for its channels since 1980? List of changes * Nickelodeon Animation Studios would've be founded in 1980 under its original name Nickelodeon Cartoon Productions (1980-1989), Games Animation (1990-1996) * Nickelodeon would've having a late-night adult programing block named NickAdult with shows like Ren and Stimpy, South Park, Beavis and Butt-head, etc. Most of them would've also aired on reruns on Comedy Central, Spike/Paramount Network, Fox and Adult Swim. ** Both Ren and Stimpy and Rocko's Modern Life would've be fused into a single series. ** SpongeBob SquarePants would've be instead a adult animated sitcom named Possum Creek Stories and the characters would've be anthropomorphic animals instead of sea creatures (except for Mr. Krabs and Plankton). * The Loud House would've be a adult animated sitcom debuted in 1999, having the Loud Siblings being genderbent (with the only exception of Lola) and would be similar to adult animated shows like The Simpsons, Futurama, South Park, Regular Show, Beavis and Butt-head and Seth MacFarlane's sitcoms. Also, Loki and Lenny (the counterparts to Lori and Leni in this AU version) are the main focus in most episodes. * Nicktoons would've later be mostly known for its adult animated sitcoms with crude humor since 1991. * Patchy the Pirate and Potty from the SpongeBob SquarePants specials would've have their own animated series, which also includes live-action segments during the before/middle/after the cartoons. * TBD Shows * (!) = aired on NickAdult * (*) = Nick Jr./Nickelodeon preschool cartoons 1980s * Zoom the Rocket (1980-1989) - TBD * Puplings (1982-1988) - TBD * The Magical World of Magnifi (1983-1986) * TBD * TBD 1990s * The Monsters Clubhouse (1990-1992) - TBD * Hip-Hop Hoppy (1990-1991) - TBD * Doug - (1991-1994; with a joint production with Jumbo Pictures) - TBD * Ren and Stimpy (!) (1991-present, with a joint production with Spümco) - TBD * Rugrats/''All Grown Up!'' (1991–2004; 2003–2008; 2020-present) - TBD * TBD * TBD * Beavis and Butt-Head (!) (1993-1997; 2011) - TBD *TBD *''Little Bear'' (*) (1995-2004; TBD) - TBD * * * * * * * Daria (!) (1997-present) - TBD * South Park (!) (1997-present) - TBD * CatDog (1998-2005) * * Possum Creek Stories (!) (1999-present) - TBD * The Loud House (!) (1999-present) - The bizzare misadventures of the Loud siblings: bossy eldest child Loki; idiotic Lenny; musician Luke; comedian Lamar; athletic Lynn; comic fangirl Linka; gloomy, sadistic and demonic goth Lars; polar-opposite twins Logan and Lola; child genius Louis, and baby Leon. * Patchy the Pirate and Potty (1999-present) - a sketch comedy series hosted by a unlucky pirate named Patchy and his pet parrot Potty trying to survive civilian life. 2000s *''Dora the Explorer'' (*) (2000-2013) - TBD *TBD *''Drawn Together'' (!) (2004-2007) *''Catscratch'' (2005-2007) * 2010s Future * Terrytoons Movies 1990s * A Rugrats Movie (1998; TBD) 2000s 2010s Future Specials 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Future